Yukishiro Miuna
Yukishiro Miuna is one of the main characters of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline. Her cure form is Cure Stream. Additional informations Zodiac: Virgo Blood Type: AB Height: 1,62m Weight: 53kg Her catchphrase is "Look at the fact and think" (事実を見て、そして考える Jijitsu o mite, soshite kangaeru). Skills She has excellent grades both in academics and athletics. She can sometimes show weakness in literature and her best subjects are scientifics. However, her writing is sloppy and she is no good at houseworks, mainly her cooking which is inedible. At some point of the anime, we learn that she can't swim and has a fear of water (which is ironical as her power is water), but she will overcome it. History As Yukishiro Miuna When she was born, her father had already left the family, and her mother, Yukishiro Honoka, found herself alone to raise her daughter. Miuna asked a lot of questions about him, but her mother never did answer to her so she stopped asking. She was a sweet, likeable and reserved little girl who always helped her mother and tried to make her happy. However, Honoka had a lot of work and never had the time to take care of her and return her love. Miuna concluded that she didn't like her and became a sad and gloomy girl. Moreover, her friends didn't try to understand her and they began to avoid her. Thus, she became a cold and antisocial person. As Cure Stream Her mother was going to drive her home, a rare occasion, and waited near the train station. But when Miuna was about to meet her, she heard a loud sound coming from the train station. And then, she saw a girl (Cure Blaze) fighting with a strange looking guy (Abros). The girl in question was easily defeated as she seemed weak. Miuna didn't understand what was going on, but as she doesn't like when someone hurt peoples, she wanted to help. Next, a weird flying spirit-like animal (Rain) rushed to her and gave her a Crystal Bottle, which was glowing. She transformed for the first time in Cure Stream, and easily won over Abros. After Rain and Flame explained to her and Yuna their circumstances, Miuna felt for the first time that she could be useful. She was already very skilled at the beginning, and became even more stronger. Crystal of Water Power Up Flawless Stream Cure Upgrade Appearance In civillian form, she has long black hair with her side hair attached to the side. Her eyes are blue. She usually wears simple and formal clothes. She likes light colors. In her cure form, her hair becomes silver and reaches her knees, with blue shadow. She has almost the same hair-style, though they are braids. They are attached with turquoise ribbons. She wears blue earrings and has a necklace with a drop-like pendant. Her eyes are lighter and more turquoise. Her top is mostly white, with blue laces. She has long sleeves with a watch-like accessory on her right wrist which is condensation of her power. Her skirt is white and turquoise, with a large blue ribbon in her back. Finally, she has high white and turquoise boots reaching above her knees with blue laces with barely seen blue socks. Her crystal bottle is attached to her skirt. Personality Miuna show a cold and antisocial personality. However, inside, she is very kind and caring, and feel very lonely. It's just that it's hard for her to express these feelings. After meeting Yuna and the others, she shows more of her kind personality and start to act more natural. When becoming a cure, she shows that she doesn't like when people are hurt. She is highly admired by the other students, because she is pretty, intelligent and athletic, and it's echoing with her symbol, the perfection. Cure Stream "The source of perfection, Cure Stream!" 完備の源, キュアストイーム! Kanbi no minamoto, Kyua Sutorīmu! Cure Stream is Miuna's alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. She controls water and represents perfection. Her power was initially provided to her by Rain, her fairy. She could not transform without her, but she didn't need her to lend her power anymore when she found the Crystal of Water. "Pretty Cure! Concentration!" (プリキュア! コンセントレーション! Purikyua! Konsentorēshon!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, then open her Crystal Bottle to transform. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Stream, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Stream's phrase is "You need to get drowned" (あなたは溺れる必要があります, Anata wa oboreru hitsuyō ga arimasu). Ice Stream "The cold-hearted water, Ice Stream!" 冷たいの水, アイスストイーム! Tsumetai no mizu, Aisu Sutorīmu! Ice Stream is an other form that Miuna obtained with the Crystal of Water. It can be used anytime but have a big disadvantage. Although it can be used any day, it is preferable to use it on cold days, as it can hardly last one or two minutes on other days. Also, Miuna's body temperature drop 7 minutes after the activation, so it would be dangerous. This form can freeze things and her attacks can be on all ranges. Gas Stream "The spreading vapor, Gas Stream!" 広がるの蒸気, ガスストイーム! Hirogaru no jōki, Gasu Sutorīmu! Gas Stream is the second form obtained by the Crystal of Water. It can be used anytime but cannot last long because it use a lot of stamina. This form accelerate Miuna's speed and allow her to become invisible for a few seconds. Flawless Stream Cure Flawless Stream is her final form that she gains at the end of the season. It needs all of the Crystal Particles with the Sources Coffret. Attacks |-|Finishers= Solos: Her catchphrase for her solo attacks is "Sleep in the abysses" (深淵に眠れ Shin'en ni nemure) *'Stream Water:' Her main attack. She raises her right hand and says the name of the attack. She says her catchphrase after her watch begins to shine. Then she places her hand toward the opponent and water is launched at him. *'Stream Shower:' Her main attack with the Stream Spike. She raises her hand and says the name of the attack. Then, her weapon appears and water is gather around the SSpike while she says her catchprase. After, she launches it at her ennemy. (To be rewrote) *'Cold Elect Freezing:' Her main attack as Ice Stream. She raises her hand and says the name of the attack. Then, as she says her catchphrase, she points her finger toward the ennemy and the latter is freezed. It is not limited to living being, she can also freeze objects of differents sizes. *'Colorless Drive:' Her main attack as Gas Stream. She stands still and says the name of the attack. She becomes invisible and runs toward the opponent to appear where the ennemy though she would not appear and then she hits him. She says her catchphrase and launches a misty substance at him. Groups: *'Double Blast:' The main duo attack. *'Crystal Breaker:' The main group attack. |-|Defensive |-|Sub-attacks Items/Weapons Crystal Bottle - The transformation item. Crystal Watch - A watch-like accessory which is condensation of her power. It allows her to perform her attacks. It is on her dominant arm, the right. Crystal of Water - One of the 11 Crystal Particles. It allows her to transform without her fairy, increases her power so she can perform new attacks and transforms into two other forms. Stream Spike- It is a weapon she obtains with the Crystal of Water. It permits her to perform more attacks. Relationships Misumi Yuna - When she first saw her (just before her first transformation), she thinks of her as a weak person who need to be protected. But after she learned more about her, her opinion of her as greatly improved. She does not longer think of her as a girl who need to be protected, but that Miuna need to protect, because Yuna is a strong willed person and is her best and first real friend. Hayate Suzuka - She did thinks of her as a stupid and weak person, but afterwards she was impressed by her atheltic skills. She also thought that she was a stalker, as Suzuka was always watching Yuna, but did not take her seriously because of her stupidity. After she discoverd that she was a precure, her opinion didn't change much but she learned that Suzuka was a very responsible person. Hayate Miwa - She did instantly take her seriously. She thought that Miwa was acting strange and was very cautious around her. Though she didn't think that she was a stalker like Suzuka, because she was less stupid. She was relived when she learned that Miwa was just another cure and as she is no longer cautious she thinks of her as a relaxing person. Rain '''- She is Miuna's fairy. Their personalities are highly different, but as Miuna is a calm and tolerant person, she do not care about Rain being loud. '''Family - Her only family is her mother Honoka. They have a difficult relation because they do not see each other often as her mother return back home very late. But their feelings remain unchanged, they love each other as mother and daughter. They just can't express themselves. At some point, Honoka will make a resolution of trying to work harder to return home earlier. Etymology : Yuki (雪) means snow, and shiro (城) is castle. It is a reference to Miuna's mother, as snow is white like Cure White, and castle refers to her wealth. Shiro can also means white but with a different kanji. : Miuna can have a lot of meanings. Mi can means beauty with the kanji (美), and una could be written with umi (海), which means ocean. With this translation, it would be a reference to her power which is water. Cure Stream: It is just as her power, water, which would be streaming. Ice Stream: It would be for one of the three states of water, the solid state. Gas Stream: It is the third state of water. Flawless Stream Cure: It would be a perfect streaming, without entraves, and also a reference to her symbol, which is perfection. Trivia *She is the first precure that have her first transformation off-screen but happens during a specific moment in an episode. *She is the first cure who can control the three states of water. Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures